


moonlight

by larvitar



Category: Splatoon
Genre: College AU, F/F, Human AU, Paranormal AU, Punk!Pearl, warning and the mature rating are for a brief violent scene but marked it Just In Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: Marina had been warned about these kind of creatures- but at the same time, she was almost drawn to them.☆★☆pearlina , one - shot , human au but w paranormal elements ( and a brief gory scene )





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a songfic based on dis song ( https://youtu.be/TStQVKs8J3Y ) . i listened to it & i was like Edgy Pearlina Time Lmao ( also the song describes violence and assault in some parts so just so you know )  
> also in dis human au marina is afro latina ( probably mexican ) & pearl is japanese uwu

Marina’s been 18 for a couple months. Well, she turned 18 in January, and it was October now, so... okay. Maybe more than a few months. Perhaps the better word for it was several.

The fact that Marina was 18, however, didn’t erase the fact that she had a belief in the paranormal. Granted, her college town was suspicious as hell, but especially during October, it seemed. Sometimes it seemed as if she was imagining it, like when she swore she heard loud howling every full moon, in a town that had a small (or nonexistent) population of coyotes or even wolves. Sometimes, though, things got too gruesome to deny.

For example, there had been multiple incidents around campus where multiple people had been attacked and their blood drained. Not enough blood was drained to render the victims dead or injured, but it was surely enough to give them trauma and a nasty neck scar.

Lord, was Marina overthinking herself into a doozy, and God, was she hungry. That called for an evening trip to the campus food court.

Marina knew it was a good idea to bring her precious motorcycle to college- even if she would be broken if it even so much as sustained a dent. However, it served useful to get to her classes on the other side of campus, and was especially useful for getting a quick snack every now and then when she had the free time.

Besides, there was nothing like a nice motorcycle ride through the campus. There was nothing like feeling the wind in her hair as she rocketed through the sprawling campus.

Marina’s motorcycle was parked in the dorm parking lot, a small journey from her third floor dorm. The parking lot usually wasn’t packed anyway, so it was an easy task to go to the ground floor. After taking her helmet and trusty leather jacket from the hooks on her wall, of course.

Marina started up the engine, the machine roaring to life. God, what a beautiful sound. She was ready to speed out of the parking lot, until-

“HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE FUCKING GOING, BUDDY!”

Marina braked on her motorcycle, seeing a short girl was standing in her way out of the parking lot, looking both scared to death and ready to kill at the same time. She had piercings all over (lip piercing, nose piercing, snakebites, you name it), wearing clothes that certainly didn’t look comfortable at all. A black tank top (well, now it was, Marina could tell the girl cut the sleeves off) and black ripped jeans, and combat boots that were also black. To top it off, she was also wearing a black crown on top of her head. Her whole outfit and aesthetic sharply contrasted with her light blonde hair with dyed pink tips. _What a woman,_ Marina thought to herself.

”HEY, BOZO! ARE YOU GONNA SAY ANYTHING OR JUST KEEP STARING AT ME WITH THAT DOPEY LOOK ON YOUR FACE?”

Oh. Marina was staring. _How embarrassing,_ she thought to herself, her dark cheeks dusting an even darker color. 

Marina stopped the engine and put it in park, dismounting her bike as she did so. “I’m sorry for almost killing you. I’m Marina, by the way. And for what it’s worth, I really dig your whole goth punk aesthetic going on.” Marina offered the shorter girl a hand, smiling as she did so.

Now the girl was blushing a little, too. “I’m Pearl,” she mumbled, shaking Marina’s outstretched hand.

”I feel bad about almost murdering you,” Marina said, scratching the back of her neck and avoiding Pearl’s gaze. “Is there any way I can make it up to you?” Marina asked, meeting Pearl’s eyes.

”I mean, you could drive me to my gig.”

Marina looked around, looking for any indication of equipment Pearl might be hiding to carry to her gig. “Where’s your equipment?”

Pearl shrugged. “My bandmates usually haul it there in the back of the van. It’s not mine, so I don’t really worry about the gear unless there’s a problem.” The shorter girl huffed, looking annoyed as she looked off. “Which there usually is.”

”Oh.” Marina suddenly felt really awkward. “Well, I’d be happy to drive you to your gig. What time is it at?”

”Nine tonight. We have to be there by like, seven or so for set-up and soundcheck so...” Pearl pulled out her phone, a similar shade of pastel pink to her hair. “Oh fuck. It’s 7:03, shit, shit, shit, shi-“

”Hey.” Marina put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You got this. Hurry and get on my bike, and I’ll have you there in no time.” Marina smiled at the girl. Marina hopped on the bike, throwing her helmet back on. “I don’t have another helmet by the way, so just, hold on tight. And you might want to put your crown somewhere,” Marina said, pointing at the black crown atop Pearl’s head, and opening the storage compartment underneath the back end of her motorcycle.

”Uh, thanks.” Pearl said, putting her crown delicately in the compartment before shutting it and getting on as Marina started the engine. “You may want to hold on, princess.” Marina said, giggling, as Pearl’s cheeks went pink at the nickname. Pearl then leaned forward, securing her arms around Marina’s torso.

”So, where are we going?”

”Uh, some bar downtown. It’s called- uh-“ Pearl’s face scrunched up in thought as she tried to remember the name. “Fuck, I don’t remember, I just remember the dude who owns it used to have a food truck before he upgraded to a bar and grill sorta place.”

”Oh!” Marina’s face lit up in realization. “You mean Crusty Sean’s!” Marina had been familiar with the place, considering it was one of the bars that provided half-off on drinks to students on Wednesdays and Fridays, to capitalize on the whole “college student” demographic.

”Yes!” Pearl almost shouted. “Fuck, sorry, that was loud.”

Marina smiled, just about ready to press on the gas. “You’re all good.”

Marina accelerated on the motorcycle, speeding out of the dorm parking lot and into downtown. Crusty Sean’s wasn’t too far from either side of campus, making it an easy access destination for any student. With Marina basically breaking several speeding rules, they were there within a few minutes, and by the time they got there, it was 7:10. Hopefully that wasn’t too late for Pearl.

”Here’s your stop,” Marina said, braking the bike and putting it in park. “Are you sure this isn’t too late for you?” Marina asked, taking out Pearl’s crown from the storage compartment and handing it to her.

Pearl took her crown back, putting it purposely crooked on her head. ”Nah, I’m good. I’m usually fashionably late anyway, and hey, this is probably faster than me walking all the way there. So, my bandmates might hate me a little less tonight,” Pearl grinned a toothy grin afterwards, then following with a cackle. Was this girl putting in fake teeth as part of her act, or something? Her teeth looked pretty... knifelike. Marina shuddered, trying not to think of the other possibilities.

Pearl coughed, looking at the ground. “You should come to the gig, too, if you want. I mean, for a girl that almost killed me with a motorcycle, you’re pretty cute.”

Marina blushed a little at that. “You said it’s at nine, right?”

”Correct, and hey, while I’m at it-“ Pearl took a crumbled up napkin from her right jean pocket, straightening it out before she took out a pen from the other and wrote down a string of numbers on it before handing it to Marina.

”These are my digits, so-“ Pearl did the gesture for “call me”, holding her hand up to her ear. “-Hit my line, if you will.”

Marina giggled. “Oh, I’m sure I will.”

Pearl smirked. “Sick. See you tonight?” She inquired, holding out a fist for a fist bump. Marina smiled, returning her fist bump.

”See you tonight.”

☆★☆

If there’s one thing Marina hated, it was sweaty concert goers. It was one thing to push to make it up to the stage, but it was another to push to the stage while you smell like rotten eggs.

Regardless, Marina had arrived decently early (like around 8:30) after getting a snack after dropping Pearl off (she hadn’t forgotten what she was leaving on her motorcycle for), freshening herself up, and then heading over. She didn’t even know this girl too well, but she was excited as hell to see what kind of music the adorable blonde punk made. Granted, she knew it was to be loud and (most likely) angry, especially given how ready Pearl was to go off on her after almost running her over.

Marina occupied herself with checking stuff on her phone before the band was going to play. She didn’t expect them to be on time, either, given Pearl’s comment about being less late than usual. People started to flood in, with a good amount of sweaty people at her side. Marina huffed. She would just have to suck it up, unfortunately.

The crowd was decently-sized, Marina noted. Obviously, this wasn’t a “private-venue” type of thing, but for a bar concert, it was pretty full. Not completely, but there was enough people in the crowd to crowd surf, if it ever reached that point of rowdiness.

Suddenly, the lights in the bar dimmed. Marina put her phone away as the people who were in the crowd screamed, Marina being part of it. Suddenly, Marina heard a very familiar voice in the darkness of the bar.

”Crusty Sean’s, are you ready to get FUCKED UP?!?!”

The crowd cheered even louder in response to that. God, Pearl must have a loyal fanbase or something if enough people want to come to her shows to work up that much noise. It was goddamn loud.

Immediately after about ten seconds of cheering, Pearl launched into a quick song that was just her swearing for an entire minute. It was almost admirable, and by the end of it, she had worked the crowd up much more.

”That was Fucking Dudes Be Fucking Sleeping! Let’s get fucking WILD in this bitch!”

Pearl and her band launched into song after song, each with more chaotic energy than the next. Pearl was saying every swear word imaginable as her bandmates played what Marina could only describe as a sick beat. It was melancholy in the best way, and Marina ate it up. Not only that, but Pearl looked so passionate in what she was doing, screaming the words to each song as she thrashed all over the stage. It was loud, it was obnoxious, and it seemed to represent everything Pearl was. Marina loved it to bits.

Eventually, however, one song ended and Pearl said, “It’s been fucking awesome hanging with you guys, so we’re gonna play one more dope ass joint before we peace the fuck OUT!” The drummer launched into another loud drumbeat, with Pearl screaming and the bass player and guitarist matching her high energy. It was goddamn wonderful, but before Marina knew it, the lights went out, and Pearl screamed, “SEE YOU FOOLS LATER!” before a cackle erupted from her as the crowd cheered once more. The crowd settled down eventually, and Marina decided to slip out of the bar and go enter the alleyway where Pearl’s bandmates would be to locate Pearl herself.

Who Marina recognized as drummer was loading his well-loved drum set into the back of the van, taking it piece by piece. Amps and other miscellaneous equipment surrounded him, looking just as worn as the drum set did.

”Hi, would you know where Pearl is? You guys put on a great show, by the way.” Marina inquired, twirling one of her thick dreads around her finger.

The drummer smiled as he carried the snare drum into the van. “Thanks. And I’unno, but she might be in the employee bathroom. She said she had to use it, and the bands who play here get to use it, so I’d check there.” He nodded towards the back door. “You can probably go through there too, not a lot of employees are working tonight and it’s the easiest way to get there.”

”Okay, thank you!” Marina chirped, going inside through the back entrance. She was met with a winding hallway and a few doors, the second door she saw reading “EMPLOYEE BATHROOM”. The light was on, but the door wasn’t completely closed. _Curious._

Marina knocked cautiously on the large door in front of her. “Pearl? Are you in there?” Silence. She lightly pushed open the door, and...

Pearl.

Biting the guitarist’s neck.

And so much fucking blood.

There was so much blood, not only coming from the guitarist’s neck, but also on the floor, on Pearl’s hands, on the guitarist’s hands, on Pearl’s... teeth. The pale moonlight streaming in from the bathroom’s sole window didn’t help make the scene look any better, just more ominous.

Pearl turned to Marina, her face going completely white. “Marina, I’m sorry you had to see this, fuck, just know it’s not what it looks like, I pro-“

However before Pearl could finish those words, Marina was already gone.

☆★☆

Pearl had been out looking for Marina for an ungodly long time. Just her luck that the pretty girl she almost befriended caught her when she was feeding. _Fucking fantastic._

It’s not like she wanted to be a vampire but hey- shit happens. It’s not like she wanted to feed off her guitarist but again- shit _happens._ Their band was falling apart at the seams, anyway. Pearl showed up almost 30 minutes late to each band practice or gig, she was pretty sure the bassist was addicted to crack or something, the drummer was near-suicidal and didn’t give a shit what happened, and the guitarist- well. He was just a huge, pompous dick. It’s not like Pearl’s bite would kill him, either. Pearl just thought he needed a little straightening out, and she had to feed soon, so it was convenient.

Pearl, thank god, happened upon Marina sitting at the pier, of all places, while the silver moon was still hanging high in the sky, the cold autumn air nipping at Pearl’s bare arms. The water was still, and there she was, leather jacket, light blue jeans , and her dreadlocks dyed seafoam green at the ends. Pearl nervously walked down the wooden pier, glancing at Marina before sitting down.

”Can I sit here?” Marina just looked at Pearl and her guilty face before nodding silently.

Pearl bit her lip nervously, chewing on it a little before saying anything. “I’m sorry you had to find out like that. For what it’s worth, the dude had it coming anyway, and it’s not like he’ll be seriously hurt-“

”Were you behind those attacks?”

Pearl paused. “Not most of them. A few, yeah, but I only really fed on assholes who deserved it instead’a anybody worth the time of day-“

”That’s still not good.”

”I mean, I can’t help it. If I need to feed, then I need to feed.”

Marina then turned to Pearl, squinting. “Then why didn’t you feed on me when you had the chance?”

Pearl shrugged. “I’unno, cause I don’t really like feeding on pretty girls?”

Marina’s cheeks darkened again, and she looked away. “I’m not mad,” she said, sighing. “I just wish you told me earlier.”

Pearl scoffed. “Was I just supposed to tell you when you dropped me off, like, hey beautiful woman that I just met, just so you know, I’m a vampire, hopefully that doesn’t decrease my chances of dating you!”

Marina smiled at that, stifling a small laugh. “I guess you’re right,” she said, reaching out to squeeze Pearl’s hand. “I was just a little shocked, was all. I’m sorry.”

”I get it though. I hope you liked the show, at least.”

Marina’s face lit up. “Pearl, it was awesome. God, it felt so great to be there in the thick of it, and you looked so passionate and so into it, just-“

Marina’s fervid monologue was then cut off by Pearl pressing a kiss to her lips, before drawing back completely.

”Shit, was that totally uncalled for? And shitty? Fuck, I’m so-“

Marina then cut off Pearl’s nervous rambling with a kiss of her own, cradling Pearl’s face as she pressed more into the kiss. The kiss only got more heated as time went on, before the two girls separated to catch their breath.

”Woah,” breathed Pearl, totally starry eyed.

Marina gave a breathy laugh at that, tucking a piece of hair behind Pearl’s ear.

”Oh Pearlie, you’re adorable.”

Pearl raised her eyebrows. “Oh, we’re on nickname territory now?”

Marina grinned. “Perhaps,” Marina said.

”Does that mean you’d be down to date a vampire?” Pearl questioned, standing up.

“It depends,” she stated, mirroring Pearl’s action. “Would this vampire promise not to bite random jerks ever again?”

Pearl tenderly took Marina’s hand with both of hers, gently caressing it.

”For this beautiful motorcycle girl? Well, this vampire would do anything.”

”Aw, Pearl...”

”...but I can’t promise anything.”

”PEARL!”

☆★☆

**Author's Note:**

> who would win : me on vacation telling myself i’d finish a fic because i had a really good idea or me doing Vacation Things ( the answer is that i’d finish da fic hehehe and GOD Am I Proud )  
> i have been obsessing over splatoon So Much recently so here ... the Girls . love them to bits and decided it was vampire time LOL anyway hope u enjoyed uwu  
> ☆★☆  
> torture me on tumblr krookodyke.tumblr.com


End file.
